Finally reunited
by merlinandfreya4eva1
Summary: Has Freya returned to Merlin's life completely free of her curse? Can they be happy or will Morgana ruin everything? What on earth is giaus going to say? Most imortantly, will Arthur find out and kill the only person who can make his friend happy? Not completed and unfortunately never will be. Feel free to take any ideas from this I really don't mind.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a Freya/Merlin Fic

Just the first paragraph hopefully I will have a couple more by Christmas xxx

Her bright, red cloak flared wildly behind her as she neared the great metal gates of Camelot. She shivered violently as her tattered blood red dress clung to her body.

She quickly slipped past the guards who were gathered around the small fire trying to get warm.

They were laughing at someone who'd apparently fell over carting the prince's food and covered King Uther. One of them looked up and saw her.

"HEY! He yelled taking out his sword, "Stop right there!"

He called out when she started running they chased her through the market but she managed to evade them behind some hay.

"Warn the King immediately, we have an intruder headed towards the courtyard." One guard said before leaving to resume their posts.

The young women crept out from behind the stall and made her way into the deserted courtyard and realised she had no idea where to go, to find him.

Her lost love.

Okay I will try to write more on Wednesday because my school is on strike! YEYEY!

P.S. Does anyone else hate lancelot for having to come back? Poor Gwen she had no idea what had happened!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long had a lot of things to do and a couple of Christmas parties to go to. 

Here's the next chapter in Merlin's point of view.

5 days earlier

_Knock Knock._ I pulled the covers of my thin blanket over my head and tried to go back to sleep. _Knock Knock._

"Merlin!"

_OW! _That hurt my head for some strange reason. I was used to this tone of voice in the morning but I couldn't place whom it belonged to. _Knock Knock. Bang!_ An unnatural sound came from my mouth.

"Merlin?" the sound was close to my door but softer than before.

Gaius voice! Why in the whole of Alboin didn't I realise that. Maybe I do have some sort of mental affliction…

As he opened my door it made a very loud creak. I shivered horrendously. I was freezing. This is worse than the doroca's kiss.

Gaius placed his hand on my exposed shoulder and recoiled almost instantly.

"You're burning up Merlin" Gaius remarked full of sympathy. "I'll go fetch some water and herbs…oh and I'll have to tell Arthur" Bang!

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur's angry voice echoed through the court physician's chambers.

I shivered again and wrapped my blanket round me tighter, burying my face into my pillow. My door slammed against my wall, forced my tower of books to the floor. I stared at them, unable to find any strength to move my eyes closed.

"Sire, please wait!" Gaius's voice was so far away now. Almost gone.

My blanket was ripped away from my body.

"Oh…for the love of Camelot what is this?" Arthur's pained voice was loud and it hurt.

"Oh my poor boy" I felt Gaius place my blanket over my curled up body once again.

"Gaius what's wrong with him?" shrieked Arthur.

I flinched.

"Arthur shut up or I will, so help me, throw you out!"

My eyes closed in pain. Why does everyone feel the need to shout around me?

"Why are their red marks all over him Gaius?" whispered Arthur.

Red marks? Oh I'm freezing!

"I don't know but he seems to have a fever" Gaius replied, "Can you fetch some water the buckets next to my workbench."

Arthur get water? Yeah, cos that's going to happen anytime soon.

"Um…Okay" Arthur said. I could almost hear him frown, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fetch some blankets he needs to sweat out his fever." Replied Gaius a matter of facterly, "Arthur could you move him to my table it would easier for me to work there"

"Why don't I take him to my chambers" Arthur asked trying to sound like he didn't have a care in the world "I mean, the blanket is thicker and it's certainly warmer there…"

"Alright, I'll get the water" answered Gaius

Then I felt two strong, warms arms lift me with my blanket still wrapped around me like a cocoon. Oh no. Arthur's chamber was nearly on the other side of the castle. That meant all the servants and noblemen would be put in the courtyard. And Arthur was going to carry me right across it! Oh the humiliation! What would the Druids and Kigharra have to say about the mighty, Emrys being carried a distance he ran ten times every day, because of a fever? I thought being carried by Arthur would be very jumpy and sickly. No, it was very peaceful and with one of my pale hands placed of his chest and the other hanging limply at my side. Arthur Pendragon carried me from the Court Physician's chambers towards a soft bed. At least I hoped no one would see this journey of mine. But little did I know, King Uther had ordered an execution that morning and neither id Arthur


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys don't worry I'm halfway through my next chapter but it's quite a boring one mind._

_Ill update as soon as possible _

_MIH_


	4. The End Of Most Things

Official Notice

This is the end.

Ok I said it and it's sad.

Not that I posted much but I feel like I can't move forward if I don't start again.

I'll leave my stories here but take my new ones elsewhere.

I've just got a new laptop and what feels like a new perspective in life.

I'll be posting a new story on my new page tonight drawing a line under merlinandfreya4eva1.

Another reason I'm not continuing this story is because Merlin finished taking all my inspiration with it.

I might do more Merlin fanfictions on my new page but my first story is going to be a Pirates of the Caribbean oc if you're interested.

So I guess this is it I'm going then.

See ya

New pen name- DahliaEmeraldAdelaideDoherty


End file.
